


A Different Kind of Love

by 2o2o_Kit



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 18th Century, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Might add more chapters, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sneaking Around, cliffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: Demelza reflects on feelings she has after having a special moment with a dear friend.
Kudos: 3





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I watched Poldark all in a week (I love tricorn hats!) and I decided to write a little fic on it.

The wind blew through Demelza’s red locks as she stood on the cliffside, looking at the sea vanishing in the distance.  
She loved Ross more than anything in the world, but she had this guilt feeling in her, the same feeling she had with Hugh, but this one felt different.  
They were just friends, originally friends, she only assumed they were friends, but she felt something more.  
Did Ross feel the same way? Demelza wondered. Maybe or maybe it’s for their partner. But if she told the truth, would their friendship be in the ruins?  
She had to, she to go to talk to the Enys, and admitted what last time she and Ross were there.  
First, they simply held hands at dinner, but she slowly stared into their brilliant blue eyes. Eyes the same color as the sea on a crisp spring day.  
While the others were preoccupied after dinner Demelza hid with the friend she had sat next to, hid inside a special closet. First, it was talking, purely talk, but hands touched, she remembers stroking their soft blonde hair and soon a passionate kiss, years in the waiting, then something more, it was exhilarating! But it had to stop, if anyone found out the entire town’s reputation would be in ruin.  
But how would Ross react? Demelza thought as tears ran down her face, she was experiencing new emotions, these thoughts were so impure, her own younger brother Sam could disown her.  
She hadn’t seen them since that night, but she was afraid, what if the feelings were not mutual?  
Demelza felt the cool Cornwall breeze blowing against her, then she felt soothing gently familiar arms around her. She felt them, it was the same person she was within the closet the other night. Demelza leaned over to kiss them and stroke their cheek. But quickly stopped to remember what she was doing.  
“Judas! Are yee not afrread?” she asked. “People could find out the affair between the Mistress Poldark and the Mistress Enys.”  
“There are times I’m worried,” Caroline said holding Demelza. “It’s known we are the best of friends and most people see that. And I have seen in London women that behave as friends but I could tell by the way they look at one and other there is more. At last, history will simply rewrite them as solely friends.”  
“But what would our husbands’ say of this?”  
“Are you so oblivious of male friendship’s Mistress Poldark? Have you not read the letter and correspondence between our two dashing husbands? If they were addressed to the opposite sex, then I would say it would be an affair. Do you simply think they played cards to keep busy during the war, know they most definitely did it?”  
“Well Mistress Enys, We know our husbands do love us and we love them and hold a huge part of our hearts, but sometimes you have to have fun with the special friend you love.”  
“Mistress Poldark are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“Why shall we let our husbands have all the fun again?”  
“Most accurate Demelza,” Caroline said as she and Demelza embraced each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts? Should I continue this make this like a series?  
> I plan on editing the tags in about a week, I don't want to reveal any spoilers in the tags though  
> Also I was working on this one long Poldark Modern AU but it's okay, I like these short stories a bit better.  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts, I love hearing from you.


End file.
